


Always Mine

by darktensh17



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Branding, M/M, Poe Dameron Hurts So Prettily, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6158322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they were together, Ben always fantasized about branding Poe with his lightsaber. Now that Kylo Ren has Poe captured aboard his ship, nothing can stop him from finally making it happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for The Force Awakens kink meme
> 
> When they were together, Ben always fantasized about branding Poe with his lightsaber. Poe, being a pretty well-adjusted person, refused.
> 
> Now that Kylo Ren has Poe captured aboard his ship, nothing can stop him from finally making it happen.

As a child Ben Solo falls in love with Poe Dameron; a slightly older boy is was the son of good friends of his parents and uncle. It isn’t exactly love at first sight, nowhere near so in fact. Ben is far too young to understand romantic love. It does however begin with an infatuation and a child’s need to possess. To Ben, Poe is the most beautiful person his young eyes have ever seen and Ben wants him like he wants another child’s toy; wants Poe to only see and think about him.

For months Ben follows Poe everywhere, much to the older boy’s annoyance. Whenever his mother visits Poe’s parents Shara and Kes, Ben makes sure he accompanies her, no matter what important things she may be doing there. Sometimes he even throws tantrums if he learns that his Uncle Luke is going to be stopping by Yavin IV for Jedi business. He screams and cries, threatening to hold his breath until his mother relents and orders Uncle Luke to take him along. 

Eventually Poe warms up to Ben and begins to actively take him along on his little adventures. The two of them are inseperable whenever Ben is visiting and soon become the best of friends. 

When Ben Solo is a teenager he is sent off to study with his Uncle Luke at the new Jedi School that he’s started on Yavin IV. Ben isn’t particularly thrilled at the thought of being sent off like some problem his parents can’t contain any longer. Part of him is sure that they are just trying to get rid of him, pushing him off on Uncle Luke so that they can forget about him and enjoy the rest of their lives. His parents hate him; of this Ben has no doubt.

The only thing that keeps Ben tempered is the thought of being able to see Poe more often. Ben doesn’t care that the Jedi Code forbids romantic relations or that Uncle Luke does not approve of his attachment to Poe Dameron. Ben can no longer count how many times Uncle Luke has made him recite the Jedi Code in hopes of tempering and controlling him.

 _There is no emotion, there is peace._  
There is no ignorance, there is knowledge.  
There is no passion, there is serenity.  
There is no chaos, there is harmony.  
There is no death, there is the Force.

Ben would spit on the Jedi Code; it is not the way he wishes to live his life. The voice has heard deep within his mind for years, agrees with him. _There is another way_ , it tells him, _you can have everything you want and have it bring you power._ That is what Ben wants, and when the voice tells him to bide his time, to learn all he can from Uncle Luke for the time being, he agrees and acts like a good pupil so that no one suspects a thing.

Seeing Poe every few days helps temper Ben’s anger and lift his spirit. Poe is the one bright spot of Light in a sea of darkness. Neither Uncle Luke nor the voice within Ben fully approves of Poe, but Ben doesn’t care. He will not give up Poe for anything; he would raze the galaxy to ensure that they are together forever.

When Ben and Poe are together they spend most of their time getting into trouble with Uncle Luke, or Kes Dameron. Poe’s mother Shara passed away when he was eight; Ben spent every day for two weeks with Poe, comforting him as much as he could. The odd times that they aren’t getting into trouble is spent discovering each other the way teenagers do; with kisses and mostly innocent touches. Ben’s eighteen before their touching becomes more indecent (in the future Kylo Ren will never forget the feeling of being inside Poe, of claiming him body, heart, and mind.)

Ben is just shy of adulthood when he completes his first lightsaber. He’s the first of Uncle Luke’s students to do so; he’s so much older than the others so it doesn’t seem like such a great feat to them. The feeling of the weapon humming in his hand gives him a true sense of power, and Ben loves it (and soon craves it in every aspect of his life).

The first person he shows the lightsaber to is, of course, Poe. There would be no one else he would want to share such a large milestone with, no one that is ever worthy enough. Poe is incredibly impressed and praises Ben on his accomplishment, asking him to demonstrate using it for him. It makes Ben feel grand to be praised so by Poe, he thinks that with Poe’s praise he could conquer any hardship.

Much later, as the two of them lie together Ben is struck with a thought, one that blossoms the longer he looks down at Poe.

“I should give you a mark using my lightsaber, one that will let everyone know that you’re mine.” He runs his hand down Poe’s back, imagining what it would look like if Poe had such a mark on him.

Poe sits up, looking at him incredulously. “Are you crazy Ben?! I’m not going to let you burn me with a Jedi weapon to make a point to the world.” He’s frowning at Ben in a way that Ben does not enjoy at all. “Besides we’re a couple, you don’t own me anymore than I own you.”

These are not the words Ben wants to hear, they spark a flicker of disappointment within him in regards to Poe. The first spark of Darkness in the Light that keeps him grounded. He hides his disappointment behind an unconcerned shrug. “I just thought it would be a nice gesture. . . “

“I understand your though process but a lightsaber isn’t a joke.” It’s both amusing and irritating listening to Poe lecture him on safety. “We’ve seen the effects if what a lightsaber can do, look at your Uncle’s hand.” Poe shudders at the thought. “What if you did something wrong? You could really hurt me, not including the pain that would come from having you cut into me with a lightsaber.”

Ben relents; he doesn’t really want to hurt Poe, he’s only seen him in real pain a few times, and the sight of it made Ben’s heart clench painfully in his chest. And yet thought of the brand never really leaves his mind, especially when he sees Poe’s beautiful naked back; he just can’t help but imagine which spot would be perfect for a mark to tell the entire Galaxy that Poe Dameron belong to Ben Solo. 

He’s wise enough not to bring it up again lest he upset Poe.

Ben doesn’t think about upsetting Poe at all as he cuts down his fellow Jedi students with his lightsaber. It has been two years after their conversation about branding, and the Light no longer holds any sway over Ben. A year ago he cut ties with Poe, focusing instead on the power he has at his finger tips. What did Poe know about anything? He isn’t anything special like Ben, none of them are! Thoughts about Poe make Ben angry, and his anger gives him power.

There is so much rage in Ben that he can no longer contain it. Soon there is nothing and no one left of the Jedi School his uncle started, and Ben rejoices in that fact. There is no one left to stand in his way outside of Luke Skywalker, and Ben is certain that the blow he has dealt the old Jedi will ensure he does not become a threat. 

Kylo Ren leaves Yavin IV without a backward glance; he does not entertain thoughts or desires of ever seeing it or Poe Dameron again.

Fate seems to have a different idea and years later Kylo Ren steps on to Jakku with the intent on finding the map to the last Jedi in the Galaxy. What he gets in its stead is the best pilot in the resistance, cocky and beautiful as ever. Kylo Ren is amused to see that he hasn’t changed much at all from the young man in Ben Solo’s memories.

He orders the stormtroopers to take the pilot with them to the Finalizer, he can get the information about the map’s location from him. Though this is not the only reason Kylo insists on bringing Poe with him. It has been years since Kylo has seen or thought about him, and now that he has Poe Dameron in his grasp, he has no intention of letting him go again. 

This time nothing holds him back from what he wants, and delights in pressing the tip of his lightsaber into Poe’s right shoulder. Slowly he cuts his symbol, the crest of the Knights of Ren, into Poe’s flesh, delighting in the way Poe screams and withers against the bindings that hold him down. This is how it was always meant to be. 

After he’s done, Kylp presses into Poe, drinking in the sounds he makes as Kylo fucks him hard against the table he has Poe strapped face down onto. “You should have let this happen years ago, it would have been so much less painful.” The brand is still an angry red on Poe’s shoulder, but Kylo knows it will be beautiful once it heals. 

“B-Ben please. . . s-stop.” Poe’s voice is thick with tears and the sound of it arouses Kylo even more. 

His hips move at a brutal pace as he slides a hand under their bodies to stroke Poe in a parody of gentles. “Ben Solo is dead.” He can feel Poe begin to stiffen in his hand from the attention. “You lost your chance to be with him. Now you belong to me and I will suffer no name but my own spilling from your lips.”

Poe’s breath hitches as his body responds to Kylo’s stimulation, the touch of Kylo’s hand and his mind bringing Poe to arousal. In time Kylo will teach Poe to enjoy his attentions with little more than a word. The thought is tantalizing, and Kylo can no longer hold himself back. As he empties his seed into Poe’s body, he presses his mouth against his mark on Poe’s body; tracing his tongue over the symbol and listening to Poe scream his own unwilling orgasm as Kylo milks him with his hand. 

Before he pulls out, Kylo leans down to press his mouth against Poe’s ear. “You belong to me now Poe Dameron, banish any thoughts of Ben Solo and any former lovers you have from your mind lest I rip those memories from you as punishment.” As an after thought he slips into Poe’s mind and finds the whereabouts of the map. Poe’s mind offers him no resistance, and all Poe can do is moan weakly against the violation of his mind. 

Kylo pulls out of him and cleans up, pulling Poe’s pants on and nothing else; the brand is still too fresh to have a shirt pulled over it. Not wishing to lose Poe to infection due to improper care, Kylo calls in a bed droid to see to his wounds. 

“Make sure the mark on his shoulder is sterilized and heals well. Once he is seen to, have him escorted to my chambers.” Kylo doesn’t wait for the droid’s affirmative as he leaves and he glances back at Poe only long enough to drink in the sight of him until he can be reunited with him once again after the business of finding the map to Skywalker is out of the way.

When he learns that Poe has been aided to escape by a rogue stormtrooper, he nearly lets his anger get the best of him. Instead he decides that he will wait for the time being, Poe has already come back to him once, Kylo will make ensure that they are reunited once again. 

He’s not afraid that Poe will forget him any time soon; he will after all be reminded of Kylo every time he sees the mark on his shoulder. Poe Dameron will always know who branded him and just who he belongs to.

Kylo Ren takes delight in that thought as he bides his time until he and his pilot are reunited once again.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I like happy Kylo/Poe. I just haven't written any yet >.>


End file.
